I Don't Even Know Your Name
by SteamedLemons
Summary: Bathroomstuck on MSPFA - 20 pages as of this date/ Lance visits his friend whom he's encountered and flirted with over penPal. He is greeted by a very, very warm welcome. Not to mention a wet one. Lemons abound - a one-shot, so blah blah. Creator of this comic has given me permission to use their characters.


Hi :3c *waves intensifies* I'm SteamedLemons, your beginning smut writer! This one-shot smut fic is for my _good_ friend! It's a fanventure at /?s=17788 &p=1

Lance smiled as he entered his friend's home. He'd finally be able to see his great friend legendaryMadame in the flesh. Walking through the door, he was surprised to find that she hadn't locked it. You'd think that someone with such great anticipatory powers would be...

Lance stopped, frozen with shock. legendaryMadame sat on the couch, top hat jauntily set upon her head, lying in a classic Hollywood position. But that wasn't what shook him.

She was completely nude. Her small perky breasts peeking out just over the lip of the blanket covering the bottom half of her body, nipples erect from the cold... Lance felt a small rising in his nether regions, his cock rising up to meet her challenge. Her voice echoed sultrily through the room. "Hey there, Lance. Care to... _join me_?"

He nervously shuffled beside the girl who he had previously only known through penPal. "S-so... uh, what's going on?"

She smirked at him. "Apparently my breasts aren't an ocean, Lance. Do you want to check?" Lance closed his eyes and silently screamed in his mind. What was he doing here? Was he dreaming? All of a sudden, he was shaken out of his miniature existential crisis by a soft hand caressing his covered erection. He froze again.

"Aw, c'mon, Lance..." she said, turning around and inadvertently knocking the blanket off her body. "I just wanted some fun... and I figured since you were always the one who tried to flirt with me..." Her fingers kept stroking his member, other hand snaking around him and pulling his shirt off.

Lance shuddered at the juxtaposition of the sudden cold and the warmth down there. "Uh... I - I guess, but... t-this is a bit soon, don't -" His words were cut off with a moan as she licked his chest, top hat falling daintily off onto the floor beside the couch.

She then proceeded to pull his pants and underwear off, exposing his dick to the elements. Still stroking it, she presented her dripping wet slit to him. "Finger me," she said, decisively. In too much pleasure to refuse, Lance quickly slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of his new lover. She moaned with pleasure, hands momentarily stopping roaming around his dick, only to start again, faster. All of a sudden she pulled away from him, stopping his handjob. She knelt on the floor, telling him to "stay seated" as she moved closer to his erect member. She squeezed her small breasts over it with one arm, and he shuddered with pleasure. She then pumped her torso up and down, giving herself a massage and him at the same time. Precum slowly began to leak out of the tip of his member, and she greedily licked it up.

Lance writhed under her careful movements, her tongue absorbing more and more of his cock until he realized that the feisty woman had rotated herself so that her dripping pussy hovered above his face while her head still bobbed up and down on his dick. Happily, Lance inserted his tongue into her wet area, hands moving down to her breasts and massaging them for her. Her juices slowly dripped into his mouth and he lapped all of it up, enjoying every taste. Soon, legendaryMadame got out of the 69 position. Lance, disappointed, watched her plump rear end back away as she exposed her pussy, raw and sensitive but still begging for more. Lance rubbed his head against her clit, watching her moan, before plunging inside her. She screamed with pleasure as he pumped in and out, faster and harder, until she came all over him, walls clenching around his member. It sucked on his dick until he came. He pulled out, dick still throbbing, and whispered in her ear. "You're... beautiful..."

legendaryMadame wasn't done yet. She flipped herself over, muscles shaking with the effort, Lance's semen dripping out of her other set of lips. "I want you... in my ass," she said, panting. In the back of Lance's head, he wondered at her swearing, but his lust overpowered his curiosity and he slowly shoved his cock inside her, listening to her call his name - in pain or pleasure, he didn't know - only arousing him further. He stopped, in case it was pain - he wanted her to be acclimated to the situation. She cast a glance over her shoulder and looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, slightly humping back against his pole. Getting her go-ahead, he pounded into her, going faster and faster. She flipped him over and rode him, slamming herself down hard against him, impaling herself on his erect member. He kept up the pace until she came over his chest, her tight anus clamping down on his dick and milking him until all his semen was deep inside her.

Finally, he pulled out of her and placed her carefully on the couch, lying down beside her and draping the blanket over the top of them. She opened an eye drearily and looked at him. He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her lips before mumbling into her ear, sleep overcoming him, "I don't even know your name."

She only kissed him in return, arms draped around him, before falling asleep.


End file.
